The Combustion Aftermath
by Wittloc
Summary: How will Sheldon and Amy's relationship go when Sheldon leaves for a few months?
1. The Next Morning

**I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. Just a huge fan!**

_"No, the syrup tastes better and I don't like it!" - Sheldon, The Status Quo Combustion, 7x24  
__11:56 AM, Apartment 314 (Amy's Apartment)_

It is a quiet morning. Amy woke up less then 10 minutes ago and she made herself a cup of tea. While she made it, she spotted the bottle of Strawberry Quik syrup. It brought back bad memories of sheldon storming out on her.

Forcefully, she slammed it into the trash bin out of anger. All of the sudden, she had a Skype Call. Who was it?  
It was him, Sheldon Cooper. She answered it.

"Hello, Sheldon!" she said.

"Hello, Amy. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. But last night I kept hitting Leonard with a pillow out of stress, so, I might not be as fine as I think I am. You?"

"Aw, I wish you would of recorded that. Anyways, I just arrived in Texas a hour or so ago."

"What? You are in Texas? Weren't you there a month or two ago, Sheldon?" said Amy.

"I was. But since I have no where else to go right now, I decided I would stay at my mother's for a few days or so."

"What happened with your mother last time you went?"

"…I really don't want to talk about it."

"Alright. Anyways, I have to go. I was planning to go to your apartment. Goodbye, Dr. Cooper."

"Goodbye, Dr. Fowler" he said as he ended the Skype Call. Amy had a long day ahead of her, she quickly went to take a shower.

_"Hi, bestie!" - Amy, when talking to Penny  
__2:14 PM, Apartment 4A (Sheldon & Leonard's Apartment)_

Amy walked up the long, four flights of stairs. She reached the door to Apartment 4A and knocked.

"Oh, hello Amy, what's up?" Leonard said.

"Hello Leonard. I was hoping I could talk to Penny." Amy said.

"Well, come in, make yourself comfy."

"Oh, hi Amy!" Penny said.

"Hi bestie!"

"Penny, I was thinking, and can we have a girls night tonight?"

"Doesn't sound half bad. We were planning to make you feel better, since Sheldon is gone, but I'll have to see if Bernadette can come."

"I'll go and call her now." Penny said, then left the room.

A few minutes pass and Penny returns to the room.

"Good news, she can come."

"Great! What time and place?"

"How about 7:30, at my apartment?" Penny said.

"Sounds great! I must run, goodbye you two."

"Goodbye!" Leonard and Penny said.

_"SHELDON LEE COOPER!" - Mary  
__5:31 PM, Mary Cooper's House, Texas_

Mary's house was in clear sight. Sheldon remembered what happened last time. "Ron". He hoped nothing like that would happen again. He didn't want to go inside, suddenly. But he forced himself to. He went and knocked on the door.

"*knock, knock, knock* Mother."

"*knock, knock, knock* Mother."

"*knock, knock, knock* Mother."

Mary went and opened the door.

"Shelly! Why are you here, in Texas?" Mary said as she hugged Sheldon.

"Well, I ran away from Pasadena because Cal-Tech is forcing me to do String Theory, my comic book store burned down, Amy wants to move in with me, and Leonard and Penny are engaged so Leonard doesn't want to live with me. I have ran away from Pasadena for a while." Sheldon said.

"My, my, that is a lot of information. I'm making my chicken, would you like some?"

"Yes please, it sounds good."

**Thanks for reading!  
****If it seemed short, I accidentally deleted the first version of this so I had to rewrite. Promise the next chapters will be MUCH longer.  
****Please leave a review.**


	2. Girls Night!

**I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory, just a big fan and a HUGE shamy-shipper!**

_"Okay, I'll see you later, ma…uh…Lovely bride to be!" - Howard, The Countdown Reflection, 5x24  
__May 6, 2014, 6:03 PM, Debbie Wolowitz's House_

Howard and Bernadette were going to check on "Debbie" Wolowitz. What happened last night still confuses Howard and Bernadette. Stuart likes taking care of Howard's Mom. How could it be possible? Was he faking it? Or he is actually enjoying it? They went to her house and went inside.

"Ma, I'm here to check on you!" Howard yelled.

Stuart walked toward them.

"Oh, hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"We just came to check on you two. Is everything alright?" Bernadette asked.

"Yeah, everything is great, why?"

"Well, you know, three nurses left, and, well, even thought you said it was a dream come true to have this job, we were still wondering if you left."

"Are you kidding? Why would I leave? I love this job. Your mother is a nice person and I'm glad I get to take care of her."

"Okay then, but can we stay here for a few? Maybe watch some TV?"

"Sure thing, have a seat!"  
The three of them sat down. Stuart turned on a show.

"Can I tell you guys a secret regarding Sheldon and Amy?" Stuart asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"He said, and I quote, he has a girlfriend who loves him so much, she wants to live with Sheldon. He said that like it's a bad thing."

"He said that?!" Bernadette and Howard said, at the same time.

_"GIRLS NIGHT! GIRLS NIGHT!" - Raj, The Santa Simulation, 6x11  
__May 6, 2014, 7:42 PM, Apartment 4B (Penny's Apartment)_

Penny and Bernadette were in the kitchen. They wondered where Amy was. All of the sudden, the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late!" Amy said, rushing to the kitchen.

"It's fine, Amy. We weren't doing much." Bernadette said.

"Here, have some wine, Ames." Penny said.

"Thank you, bestie."

"You won't believe this." Bernadette said.

"What is it?"

"Stuart let us in on a little secret between you and Sheldon, Amy."

"Really? What does Stuart know about us?"

"Well, turns out, after he left your apartment, he went to the Comic Book Store. He was really sad to find out it burned down."

"Okay, but what is the secret" Penny asked.

"Sheldon said 'I have a girlfriend that loves me so much he wants to move in with me!'."  
Both of the girl's jaw dropped. They were surprised. How did Sheldon know?

"Stuart said, he said it as if it was a bad thing."

"How did he know?!" Amy said.

"I wonder if he loves you back." Penny said.

"Please don't tell Sheldon you know. It could cause him to get more stressed then he already is right now." Amy said, in a depressed voice.

"Can I tell Leonard?" Penny asked.

"And can I tell Raj?" Bernadette asked.

"Sure, just make sure they don't say anything to Sheldon."

_"Missy!" - Penny, The Porkchop Indeterminacy, 1x15  
May 6, 2014, 10:46 PM, Mary Cooper's House, Texas_

"Thank you for the dinner, mother." Sheldon said.

"You are very welcome, Shelly." Mary said.

"It's getting late Shelly, you better get to bed very soon!"

"Okay, Mother."

"And maybe we can go visit your twin sister Missy tomorrow." Mary said.

"Alright. Good night, mother."

"Good night, Sheldon."

"Mother?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Are you still seeing Ron?"  
There was a moment of slience.

"Shelly, that is none of your business. Now get to bed!" Mary said, very loudly.

"Alright, mother. Good night."

"Good night".

_"I appreci... I appreccciiii... Uh oh." - Raj, The Porkchop Indeterminacy, 1x15  
_May 6, 2014, 11:28 PM, Raj's Apartment

It was very late. Raj was expecting Howard to come over, they were going to play a video game. A knock on the door, Raj opened.

"Hi, Howard! Come in." Raj said.

"Hello Raj, what's up? What do you need?" Howard said.

"Since Emily isn't around, I was thinking, we could hang out! Maybe play some Halo?"

"Sure! Hey, did the girls tell you Sheldon knows Amy loves him?"

"They did, actually. How do you know?"

"Bernadette texted me."

"Wow, it's so surprising that he actually knows. Maybe he's not a robot after all."

**Thank you for reading!  
This one was longer than Chapter 1.  
Please leave a review.**


	3. Pizza Night!

**I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory, just a big fan and I have hopes for Shamy!**

_"It most certainly is not." - Amy, Hungover  
__May 7, 2014, 8:39 AM, Apartment 314 (Amy's Apartment)_

Amy woke up, hungover. What happened last night? Of course! It was a Girls Night.  
But something big happened that night. She found out, Sheldon knows. Knows what? Knows that Amy loves him.  
She has made everyone, including herself, keep it a secret. Amy saw that Sheldon is online Skype.  
She went ahead and started a video call.

"Hello, Amy. Is everything alright?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes, Sheldon. I saw you were online and I was thinking we could chat for a bit." Amy said.

"Alright. What do you want to talk about?" Sheldon asked.

"I'm not sure. Do you have anything in mind?" Amy asked.

"Actually, yes. I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Did I hurt your feelings?"  
This question was unusual. Sheldon wonders if he hurt Amy's feelings.

"Er, um... When?" Amy asked.

"Well, I realized I left without saying goodbye... you know, in person." Sheldon said.

"Well-"

"Please answer honestly. I don't want you to lie." Sheldon said.

"Actually, I was hurt a bit, but I'm over it."

"Oh, well, I apologize. I was really stressed out over all the changes."

"Thank you. Anyways, where are you now?"

"I'm at my mother's house. We were planning to go to my twin sister, Missy's."

"Oh, that's nice."

"I swear, most of the time, my mother is talking about you and me."

"Really?" Amy said.

"Yes. I'm not sure why. She's been talking about 'what's your progress, are you going to get married someday'. Sheesh. What about your mother?" Sheldon said.

"Well, I haven't spoke to her in quite a while."

"Anyways, we're about to go to Missy's. It's a long drive, so we have to leave early."

"Alright. Goodbye, Sheldon."

"Goodbye, Amy."  
Amy ended the Skype Call and made herself breakfast and turned on the television.

_"We can split it two, two and two." - Raj, Talking about the six minutes off Halo Night  
May 7, 2014, 8:06 PM, Apartment 4A (Sheldon & Leonard's Apartment)_

The gang decided to eat at Apartment 4A, like the old times. The only thing missing was Sheldon. Leonard ordered a Pizza. Amy is sitting in Sheldon's Spot. They were all eating and talking.

"So, Ames, did you get in touch with Sheldon today?" Penny asked.

"Yes. We had a Skype chat this morning."

"So, the Shamy Skype Chats are coming back?" Leonard said.

"Yes, and I thought I asked you all not to call us that 3 and a half years ago."

"Sorry." Leonard said.

"Hey, Bernadette, When you said Stuart told you about the thing, why were you talking to Stuart, of all people?" Penny asked.

"Oh, we didn't mention this, Stuart is watching Howard's Mom." Bernadette said.

"Really? That's his new job? He must be miserable." Penny said.

"Actually, no." Howard said.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Leonard asked.

"He is actually enjoying taking care of, who he calls, Debbie." Howard said.

"How is that possible?" Raj said.

"I'm not sure. I guess they have alot in common, or something. I'm not sure." Howard said.

"Hey, Penny, how are the wedding plans going?" Amy asked.

"They are going pretty well. We're still trying to make a date though."

"And we're trying to figure out the living arrangements." Leonard said.

"Hey, Raj, how is Emily? I wonder if we can still be friends and hang out, maybe she can be part of our little group, Penny." Amy asked.

"She's fine. Actually, she mentioned you a couple times."

"Hey, how about some TV?" Leonard asked.

"Sure." The gang said.

_"Oh my! Your sudden appearance startles me!" - Sheldon, trying to be Mary  
May 8, 2014, 9:43 AM, Mary Cooper's House, Texas_

"Shelly! Get up, breakfast is ready!" Mary yelled.

"Alright, mother." Sheldon said, while getting up, in a tired voice.

"I made you some oatmeal."

"Thank you."

"You are most certainly welcome, sweetie."

"So, how long are you planning to stay here, Shelly?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe a couple more days. I'm gonna have to think about where I'm gonna travel to next. There's lots of places."

"Hey, you can stay here as long as you want." Mary said as she kissed Sheldon on the cheek.

"Now, once your done eating your breakfast, you have to go and get ready, Church starts in fifteen minutes."

"Really, Mother? Do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to. If you want a place to stay, you gotta go to Church."

"Fine..."

**Thanks for reading!  
****I promise I will skip days soon. If I don't skip days, this will end up having 1,000 chapters.  
Please let me know if you liked the fanfic.**


	4. Now Arriving in Bozeman

**Nothing here is owned by me!  
**

_"That was nice." - Amy, The Locomotive Manipulation, 7x15  
May 24, 2014, 2:59 PM, Apartment 314 (Amy's Apartment)_

For Amy, the past week has been exhausting. She's been trying to hide all feelings from her friends. She's trying her best. When she is alone, at her apartment, she will let them out. She's wondered many things. Did she cause him to leave Pasadena? He knew she loved him? Is it a bad or good thing? Should this be kept a secret? There's alot going on in her life. It's currently Saturday. She has nothing to do except watch TV, and keep thinking. All of the sudden, there was a knock on her door. She went and opened it. Standing out the door, it was Penny and Bernadette.

"Hello... What are you two doing here?" Amy asked.

"Well, we haven't hung out that much this week, and we wanted to see how you were doing." Penny said.

"I'm fine."

"Really?" Bernadette said.

"No, not really." Amy said, in a very depressed voice.  
They all walked into Amy's apartment. Amy was sobbing.

"Amy, you know both of us has gone through this before. Like when Howard went to space..." Bernadette said.

"And when Leonard went to the sea." Penny said.

"Yes, but there are many things on top of this. The reason Sheldon left Pasadena has nothing to do with an exciting career chance. Sheldon left because of stress, because everything was changing. Also, added on top of that, he said the fact that I love him is a bad thing." Amy said while sobbing.

"Come on, Ames, cheer up, we're here for you." Penny said.

"We can talk through this." Bernadette said.

"I mean...I, I just don't really get it." Amy said.

"Did I cause him to leave? Did me, mentioning us living together, make him leave?"

"I doubt it." Bernadette said.

During this moment, all Amy could think about, is Sheldon. How is he doing now? It's been a few days since they have Skyped, or even texted. Does he miss Amy? Are we going to break up? Does he regret going to Pasadena?

"Amy... Ames!" Penny said.

"Huh... huh?"

"I just said your name, like, eight times. What are you thinking so hard about?" Penny asked.  
Amy was so lost in her thought, that she wasn't able to hear Penny.

"Oh, nothing really-"  
Her talking was cut off by the sound of a Skype Call coming from your laptop. She went to the laptop and saw who was calling.

"Who's calling, Amy?" Bernadette asked.

"It's... Sheldon. Go, hide." Amy said as she accepted the call.

"Hi, Sheldon."

"Hello, Amy. I've been trying to call you the past couple of days, but you never answered."

"Oh, I'm sorry, my phone was off."

"Okay then."

"Anyways, where are you, Sheldon?"

"I'm actually traveling to Montana. I'm in the train now, and I've met some nice friends."

"Oh, cool. Where in Montana?"

"I'm planning to go to a city called Bozeman. When I was robbed a few years back, I wanted to leave Pasadena. This was before I met you. I planned to go live in Bozeman, Montana. Since I didn't get to see the city, I decided to go there."

"That's nice."

"Anyways, Amy, I was thinking, and I believe we should have a Skype Call every two days until I return to Pasadena. Any time is acceptable. Do you agree, Amy?"

"I do. Sheldon, I have a question."

"Yes, Amy?"

"Do you miss me?"  
There was a moment of slience.

"Of course I do, Amy. I've been thinking about you most of the time I was here."  
Did Sheldon say that? He realized what he said. Amy froze.

"Um... I have to go." He quickly ended the Skype Call.

"I am turning into a hippie. Great." Sheldon said, on the train.

"Okay, you two, come back in." Amy said.

"Did he really say that?" Penny said.

"He did. It's not like him, I'm glad to know he misses me though."

"Anyways, thank you for coming, you don't have to comfort me anymore, you can leave."

"Are you sure?" Bernadette asked.

"No, not really, but I can't have you two here forever. I'll call you later." Amy said as she shut the door.  
Amy sat down on her couch, just thinking about what Sheldon said.

_May 24, 2014, 4:34 PM  
Train_

"Thanks for talking to me, Douglas. It really helped." Sheldon said.

"No problem, Sheldon. If you need to talk again, here is my email." Douglas, Sheldon's new friend, said.

"Goodbye." Sheldon said.  
Sheldon couldn't stop thinking about what he said. He wasn't sure how to feel. Embarrassed? Sad? Happy? Angry? He doesn't know. He said his feelings. That's not Sheldon. That's a hippie! Sheldon thought to himself.

"Sheldon, is that you?" An anonymous person said.

"Eric?"

"Yeah, it's me. Come here, come join me."  
Sheldon went over to Eric's table. It's Eric, the friend he met on Valentine's Day. When he first kissed Amy.

"Wow. We ran into each other once again." Sheldon said.

"Yeah, what are the odds?"

"They are fairly easy to calculate. But how are you?"

"I'm fine. How are things with your girlfriend?"

"They are... better, you could say-"

"Now arriving in Bozeman, Montana"

"Oh, no. That's where I'm going. Well, I have to go. I'll text you. Goodbye." Sheldon said.

"Goodbye."

Sheldon went outside and took his first breath in where he planned to live, a few years ago. His first job was to book a hotel for the next two weeks.

**This chapter was pretty much all Shamy.  
****The next chapter will include Leonard, Howard and Raj.  
****I hope you enjoyed Chapter Four.**


End file.
